1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device of a vehicle for displaying a designated vehicle information, particularly to the display control device for being able to change a display order of each meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is provided with a display device for a vehicle to display a vehicle condition, including a speed meter, an engine speed meter, a fuel quantity meter, an engine coolant temperature meter, and an odo trip meter. In such display device for the vehicle, some measures for displaying in a preset display mode based on an ON operation of an ignition key are taken to improve the merchantability and design property. That is, when the ignition key is turned ON, a meter pointer (needle) in a pointer portion is moved from zero to the maximum value (e.g., refer to JP-A-7-225246) (sweep operation), and a ring around the periphery of a speed meter or an engine speed meter, the meter pointer and a nameplate are lighted in succession.
By the way, the driver may think the sweep operation of the meter pointer and a successive lighting of the meter peripheral ring, the meter pointer and the like in a preset display mode unfavorable. However, in the display device for the vehicle, it is not permitted to change the preset display mode of making the sweep operation of the meter pointer, or the successive lighting of the meter peripheral ring, the meter pointer and the like.